wigglesfandomcom-20200223-history
Wiggle Time! (1998 video)
"Wiggle Time" is a remake of the original 1993 video of the same name. It and Yummy Yummy's remake, which were both released the same day, are arguably The Wiggles' two most popular videos, with both having been released worldwide numerous times. Some songs were re-recorded for this version, such as Get Ready to Wiggle and Dorothy the Dinosaur. The songs Ponies and Quack Quack were added to this version, as well as 3 songs recorded live in concert. Song List Note: Re-recorded songs have been denoted by an asterisk (*). Newly added songs have been denoted by a double asterisk (**). #Hot Potato (from Yummy Yummy (re-recording)) #Get Ready to Wiggle (new recording)* #Here Comes a Bear (from Here Comes A Song) #Captain Feathersword (from Stories and Songs: The Adventures of Captain Feathersword the Friendly Pirate) #Uncle Noah's Ark (from Here Comes A Song) #Ponies (from Yummy Yummy)** #Dorothy the Dinosaur (new recording)* #Whenever I Hear This Music (new recording)* #Henry the Octopus (from Toot Toot)* #Rock-a-Bye Your Bear (from The Wiggles Movie Soundtrack)* #Magic #I Love it When it Rains (from Here Comes A Song) #The Monkey Dance (from Yummy Yummy (re-recording)) #Quack Quack (from Toot Toot)** #Marching Along (new recording)* #Dorothy's Birthday Party (new recording)* LIVE From The Wiggles Big Show #Wave to Wags #Five Little Ducks #Wiggly Medley Plot *'Title card': A clock is shown ticking, and later ringing until the video title shows. Greg, Murray and Anthony, introduce themselves except for Jeff because he is fallen asleep. The Wiggles have to wake him up. Greg remarks that Jeff is always falling asleep. At the count of 3, we'll wake Jeff up. 1, 2, 3, Wake Up Jeff! Jeff is awake. Anthony says "Are you awake now, Jeff?" and he said yes. and now it's time to Wiggle! Let's all wiggle, everybody! *'Song 1': Get Ready to Wiggle (new recording) Greg introduces the next song about a bear, a kangaroo, a snake, and a wombat. At the end of the song let's all give a growl like a scary bear. *'Song 2 ': Here Comes a Bear Greg is introducing the next segment when Captain Feathersword comes behind each of the Wiggles and tickles them with his feathersword. Anthony introduces Captain Feathersword. Greg tells Captain Feathersword, "No more tickling," but Captain Feathersword tickles Greg with his feathersword again after he resumes his speech. This repeats a few times. Greg tells Captain Feathersword no more tickling, and Captain Feathersword says, "We should do a pirate dance then." The Wiggles repeat "A pirate dance!" in unison, and Captain Feathersword says "Let's all do a pirate dance together." *'Song 3': Captain Feathersword Murray introduces the next song about a man who lived a long, long, time ago who was Uncle Noah. He had to save some animals from a flood so he built a boat and he called it an Noah's Ark. Murray then does the animal noies which are the duck, cow, roster, cat, goat and the donkey (But not the pig). And so he askes everyone if they can come aboard onto Uncle Noah's Ark with the Wiggles. *'Song 4': Uncle Noah's Ark Jeff is painting something that he saw on Farmer Brown's farm. He takes the picture and shows it. It's a pony. *'Song 5': Ponies Anthony talks about Dorothy the Dinosaur. She's green, she's got yellow spots, she wears a large floppy hat, but best of all, she loves to eat roses. Dorothy also loves to sing, she goes "Romp Bomp a Chomp." Anthony opens and closes his hands. "Can you sing it with us? Let's try. Romp bomp a chomp." Here's the song about the first time they met Dorothy the Dinosaur. *'Song 6': Dorothy the Dinosaur (new recording) *'Song 7': Whenever I Hear This Music (new recording) Jeff is being a octopus with another blue-violet shirt over him. He asks if you know what he is and he is an octopus. And then he tells thats its just him. And then he tells that he has a friend who is a octopus who is Henry the Octopus. *'Song 8': Henry the Octopus (re-recording from Toot Toot) The Wiggles are having a teddy bears picnic and Greg says that they know a song about teddy bears and say if everyone can sing and do the actions with them. *'Song 9': Rock-a-Bye Your Bear (re-recording from The Wiggles Movie Soundtrack) *'Song 10': Magic Magic Greg has a hat and a cape. He puts away his magic wand. Greg has a picture book, but as he flips through the pages, there aren't any pictures. Let's take another look just to make sure. He flips through them again, but no pictures. He asks if you could help him do some magic to put some pictures in there? Great. Everyone get out their magic pencils in their pocket, and draw some pictures in the air for him. Then throw the pictures in the coloring book. He flips through the book and now there are a bunch of drawings. Wow! Well done! Now let's put some color in those pictures. Rub some color from your clothes and then throw them at the book. Take a look now. Greg flips through the book but there's no color. Greg ponders and then realizes he forgot to use his magic wand, which he pulls out. How silly. Let's try one more time. Greg has the audience rub the color on their clothes and throw the color at the book. Greg waves the wand, and at the count of 3, says "Abracadabra." He then flips through the book and there is color on the drawings. Fantastic. Now give yourselves a really big clap. Well done. Jeff is with Emma and Jessie and paint by using droppers. Jeff says to watch the paint come out of the dropper and says that it looks like rain. *'Song 11': I Love it When it Rains Anthony and Greg introduce Captain Feathersword, who says "Ahoy there, me hearties" while swinging his feathersword but it flies in the air and lands on the ground. He tries again but the same thing happens. On the third try the sword hits him in the head and he falls to the ground. They ask Captain if he's alright, and Captain replies he's a bit quackers. Anthony and Greg imitate him saying "quack quack". Captain asks what about "cock-a-doodle-doo." They can do that too. Now we can all quack quack and cock-a-doodle-doo together. *'Song 12': Quack Quack (aka Captain Feathersword Fell Asleep On His Pirate Ship) Greg leads Murray and a line of kids and the other Wiggles. The kids are holding presents. Greg says he and the others are going to Dorothy the Dinosaur's birthday party. You can come too! *'Song 13': Marching Along (new recording) The Wiggles do a birthday song for Dorothy but with different lyrics. *'Song 14': Dorothy's Birthday Party (new recording) Concert Songs *'Song 15: Wave To Wags' *'Song 16: Murray sings Five Little Ducks and Captain Feathersword is crying.' *'Song 17: Wiggly Medley' The credits come up with dancing clips from the video and background music of "Henry's Dance". Cast The Wiggles *Greg Page *Anthony Field *Murray Cook *Jeff Fatt Voices Carolyn Ferrie - Dorothy the Dinosaur's voice Jeff Fatt - Henry the Octopus's voice Also Featuring *Paul Field as Dog Catcher and Father Duck *Leanne Halloran as Officer Beaples *Leeanne Ashley as Dorothy the Dinosaur *Edward Rooke as Wags the Dog *Leanne Halloran/Donna Halloran as Henry the Octopus *Paul Paddick as Captain Feathersword Dancing Children *Cassandra Halloran *Jessica Halloran *Joseph Field *Clare Field *Sian Ryan *Emma Ryan The Young Children *Dominic Field *Ceili Moore *Tara Fitzgerald Release Dates Australia - April 13, 1998 (VHS) North America - October 12, 1999, August 2, 2000 (VHS), October 26, 2004 (DVD) United Kingdom - March 29, 1999 (VHS) June 20, 2005 (DVD & VHS) Album The "Wiggle Time" album was released on August 30, 2000 with 27 tracks. It is basically a reissue of Here Comes A Song, with a few tracks added, and a few tracks removed. Only the new recordings of Get Ready to Wiggle, Rock-a-Bye Your Bear, and Dorothy the Dinosaur are featured, with the other songs re-recorded for the video remaining the original 1992 versions. The American version, Let's Wiggle fixes this. CD-Only Songs * We're All Friends * Little Brown Ant * The Gypsy Rover * Bound For South Australia * The Magic Kindy * Poesje Mauw * Lechoo Yeladim * Dancing Ride * I Look In The Mirror * Daniel And Molly * A Family Song * Fly Through The Air * The Dreaming Song * The Lion and the Unicorn * Mitten the Kitten Gallery View Gallery TheWigglesLogoinWiggleTime1998.jpg|The Wiggles Logo WiggleTime1998-Clock.jpg|Clock WiggleTime1998titlecard.jpg|Title card JeffSleepinginWiggleTime(re-recording).jpg|Jeff sleeping TheUnforgottenWigglesinWiggleTime(re-recording).jpg|The Unforgotten Wiggles WiggleTime(re-recording)-Prologue.jpg|The Wiggles JeffWakingUpinWiggleTime(re-recording).jpg|The Wiggles waking up Jeff TheWigglesinWiggleTime(re-recording).jpg|The Wiggles GetReadyToWiggle-1998Prologue.jpg|"Let's all wiggle, everybody." GetReadyToWiggle-BallTitle.jpg GreginWiggleTime(re-recording).jpg|Greg GregandMurrayinWiggleTime(re-recording).jpg|Greg and Murray AnthonyinWiggleTime(re-recording).jpg|Anthony GregSingingGetReadyToWiggle-1998.jpg|Greg singing JeffinWiggleTime(re-recording).png|Jeff MurrayPlayingRedStarryGuitarinWiggleTime(re-recording).png|Murray playing Red Starry guitar TheWigglesandCaptainFeatherswordinWiggleTime(re-recording).jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword TheLandWigglyGroupinWiggleTime1998.jpg|The Land Wiggly Group GetReadytoWiggle-1998.jpg|"Get Ready to Wiggle" MurrayPlayingRedStarryGuitarinWiggleTime(re-recording)2.jpg|Murray playing Red Starry guitar MurrayandCaptainFeatherswordinWiggleTime(re-recording).jpg|Murray and Captain Feathersword JeffPlayingRedStarryKeyboardinWiggleTime(re-recording).jpg|Jeff playing Red Starry Keyboard RedStarryKeyboardinWiggleTime(re-recording).jpg|Red Starry Keyboard JeffandDorothyinWiggleTime(re-recording).jpg|Jeff and Dorothy HenryandJeffinWiggleTime(re-recording).jpg|Henry and Jeff Jeff,AnthonyandtheEarlyWigglyFriends.jpg|Jeff, Anthony and the Early Wiggly Friends AnthonyandHenryinWiggleTime(re-recording).jpg|Anthony and Henry Anthony,MurrayandtheEarlyWigglyFriends.jpg|Anthony, Murray and the Early Wiggly Friends HenryinWiggleTime(re-recording).jpg|Henry the Octopus TheWiggles,CaptainandDorothyinWiggleTime(re-recording).jpg|The Wiggles, Captain and Dorothy CaptainandDorothyinWiggleTime(re-recording).jpg|Captain and Dorothy CaptainandGreginWiggleTime(re-recording).jpg|Captain and Greg CaptainFeatherswordinWiggleTime(re-recording).jpg|Captain Feathersword TheWigglesandWagsinWiggleTime(re-recording).jpg|Wags and The Wiggles WagsinWiggleTime(re-recording).jpg|Wags the Dog GetReadytoWiggle-1998-2.jpg|Murray, Jeff, Captain and Dorothy WagsandMurrayinWiggleTime(re-recording).jpg|Wags and Murray GregandWagsinWiggleTime(re-recording).jpg|Greg and Wags TheLandWiggleFriendsinWiggleTime(re-recording).jpg|The Land Wiggle Friends DorothyinWiggleTime(re-recording).jpg|Dorothy the Dinosaur TheWigglyGroupinWiggleTime(re-recording).jpg|The Wiggly Group GetReadytoWiggle-1998-3.jpg|Greg, Murray and Captain DorothyandAnthonyinWiggleTime1998.jpg|Dorothy and Anthony HereComesABear-BallTitle.jpg HereComesABear-1998Prologue.jpg|Greg introducing "Here Comes a Bear" TheAwakeWigglesinWiggleTime(re-recording).jpg|The Awake Wiggles HereComesABear-1998.jpg|"Here Comes a Bear" GregSingingHereComesaBear-1998.jpg|Greg singing MurrayandJeffinWiggleTime(re-recording).jpg|Murray and Jeff AnthonySingingHereComesaBear-1998.jpg|Anthony singing TheWigglesGrowling.jpg|The Wiggles growling CaptainFeathersword-BallTitle.jpg TheS.SFeatherswordinWiggleTime(re-recording).jpg|The S.S Feathersword CaptainFeatherswordTicklingGreginWiggleTime1998.jpg|Captain Feathersword tickling Greg CaptainFeatherswordTicklingJeffinWiggleTime1998.jpg|Captain Feathersword tickling Jeff JeffandCaptainFeatherswordinWiggleTime(re-recording).jpg|Jeff and Captain Feathersword JeffandAnthonyinWiggleTime(re-recording).jpg|Jeff and Anthony CaptainFeatherswordTicklingMurray.jpg|Captain Feathersword tickling Murray CaptainFeatherswordTicklingAnthony.jpg|Captain Feathersword tickling Anthony CaptainandAnthonyinWiggleTime(re-recording).jpg|Captain and Anthony TheOtherWigglyHumansinWiggleTime(re-recording).jpg|The Other Wiggly Humans TheProWigglyHumansinWiggleTime1998.jpg|The Pro Wiggly Humans CaptainFeathersword-1998Prologue.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword TheAwakeWigglyHumansinWiggleTime1998.jpg|The Awake Wiggly Humans CaptainFeatherswordTicklingGreginWiggleTime1998-2.jpg|Captain Feathersword tickling Greg again CaptainFeatherswordTicklingGreginWiggleTime1998-3.jpg|Captain Feathersword tickling Greg the third time TheNonrealisticWigglyHumansinWiggleTime(re-recording).jpg|The Non-realistic Wiggly Humans CaptainFeathersword-1998.jpg|"Captain Feathersword" AnthonyandMurrayinWiggleTime(re-recording).jpg|Anthony and Murray GregandJeffinWiggleTime1998.jpg|Greg and Jeff CaptainFeatherswordDancinginWiggleTime1998.jpg|Captain Feathersword dancing TheWigglesandCaptainFeatherswordFoldingTheirArms.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword folding their arms TheWigglesandCaptainFeatherswordHopping.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword hopping TheWigglesandCaptainFeatherswordAirClimbing.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword air climbing TheWigglesandCaptainFeatherswordBouncing.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword bouncing up and down UncleNoah'sArk-BallTitle.jpg UncleNoah'sArk-1998Prologue.jpg|Murray talking about Uncle Noah's ark UncleNoah'sArk-1998Prologue2.jpg|Greg as a donkey and Murray MurrayinWiggleTime(re-recording).png|Murray UncleNoah'sArk-1998.jpg|"Uncle Noah's Ark" GregSingingUncleNoah'sArk-1998.jpg|Greg singing TheNonrealisticWigglesinWiggleTime(re-recording).jpg|The Non-realistic Wiggles Ponies-SongTitle.jpg|Song title Ponies-Prologue.jpg|Jeff painting a picture Ponies-Prologue2.jpg|Jeff holding a painting of a pony ThePonies.jpg|The ponies GregPlayingHofnerBassGuitar.jpg|Greg playing Hofner bass guitar GregSingingPonies.jpg|Greg singing Ponies.jpg|"Ponies" JosephFieldasFarmerBrown.jpg|Joseph as Farmer Brown AnthonyPlayingRedTakamineAcousticGuitarinWiggleTime1998.jpg|Anthony playing red Takamine acoustic guitar DorothyTheDinosaur-BallTitle.jpg DorothyTheDinosaur-1998Prologue.jpg|Anthony introducing "Dorothy the Dinosaur" GregandAnthonyinWiggleTime(re-recording).jpg|Greg and Anthony DorothyDancinginWiggleTime1998.jpg|Dorothy dancing DorothyandGreginWiggleTime(re-recording).jpg|Dorothy and Greg GregSingingDorothytheDinosaur-1998.jpg|Greg singing MurrayPlayingRedStarryGuitarinWiggleTime(re-recording)3.png|Murray playing Red Starry Guitar JeffPlayingRedStarryKeyboardinWiggleTime(re-recording)2.jpg|Jeff playing Red Starry Keyboard TheWigglesandDorothyinWiggleTime(re-recording).jpg|The Wiggles and Dorothy PaulFieldastheDogCatcher.jpg|Dog Catcher Paul Anthony,MurrayandPaulField.jpg|Paul, Anthony and Murray DorothyandPaulField.jpg|Dorothy and Paul Field TheWiggles,PaulandDorothy.jpg|The Wiggles, Dorothy and Paul Field OfficerBeaplesandPaulField.jpg|Officer Beaples and Paul Field OfficerBeaplesinWiggleTime(re-recording).jpg|Officer Beaples Jeff,AnthonyandOfficerBeaples.jpg|Jeff, Anthony and Officer Beaples JeffandOfficerBeaples.jpg|Jeff and Officer Beaples Greg,JeffandOfficerBeaples.jpg|Greg, Jeff and Officer Beaples DorothyTheDinosaur-1998.jpg|"Dorothy the Dinosaur" WheneverIHearThisMusic-BallTitle.jpg WheneverIHearThisMusic-1998.jpg|"Whenever I Hear This Music" GregSingingWheneverIHearThisMusic-1998.jpg|Greg singing WheneverIHearThisMusic-1998-2.jpg|The Wiggles turning their heads TheOtherWigglesinWiggleTime(re-recording).jpg|The Other Wiggles HenrytheOctopus-BallTitle.jpg JeffasanOctopusinWiggleTime(re-recording).jpg|Jeff as an octopus HenrytheOctopus-1998Prologue.jpg|Jeff introducing Henry the Octopus HenrytheOctopus-1998Video.jpg|"Henry the Octopus" TheFishettesinWiggleTime1998.jpg|The Fishettes TheWigglesandHenryinWiggleTime(re-recording).jpg|The Wiggles and Henry GregSingingHenrytheOctopus-1998.jpg|Greg singing JoeyinWiggleTime1998.jpg|Joey YellowCatfish.jpg|Yellow catfish JeffPlayingAccordioninWiggleTime1998.jpg|Jeff playing accordion MurrayandCassietheCatfish.jpg|Murray and Cassie playing their guitars GregandHenryinWiggleTime(re-recording).jpg|Greg and Henry TomthePurpleTrout.jpg|Tom the Purple Trout Rock-A-ByeYourBear-BallTitle.jpg Rock-a-ByeYourBear-1998Prologue.jpg|"We're having a teddy bear picnic. Everybody's brought their favorite bear along. Perhaps you can have a teddy bear picnic at home" Rock-a-ByeYourBear-1998Prologue2.jpg|"We know a song about teddy bears. Can you sing along and do the actions with us?" Rock-a-ByeYourBear-1998.jpg|"Rock-a-Bye Your Bear" MurrayPlayingYellowTakamineAcousticGuitarinWiggleTime1998.jpg|Murray playing yellow Takamine acoustic guitar GregSingingRock-a-ByeYourBear-1998.jpg|Greg singing JessicaHalloranandTaraFitzgerald.jpg|Jessica and Tara TaraFitzgerald.jpg|Tara SianRyaninWiggleTime(re-recording).jpg|Sian CeiliMooreinWiggleTime(re-recording).jpg|Ceili Magic-BallTitle.jpg MagicGreginWiggleTime(re-recording).png|Magic Greg Greg'sMagicShow-MagicClubMusic.jpg|Greg's Magic Show: Magic Coloring Book Greg'sMagicColouringBookTrick-1998.png|Greg performing his magic coloring book trick Greg'sMagicColouringBookTrick-1998-2.png|Magic Coloring Book Page 1 Greg'sMagicColouringBookTrick-1998-3.png|Magic Coloring Book Page 2 Greg'sMagicColouringBookTrick-1998-4.png|Magic Coloring Book Page 3 Greg'sMagicColouringBookTrick-1998-5.png|Magic Coloring Book Page 4 Greg'sMagicColouringBookTrick-1998-6.png|Magic Coloring Book Page 5 Greg'sMagicColouringBookTrick-1998-7.png|Magic Coloring Book Page 6 ILoveItWhenItRains-BallTitle.jpg ILoveItWhenItRains-1998Prologue.jpg|Jeff, Emma and Jessie ILoveItWhenItRains-1998.jpg|"I Love It When It Rains" GregSingingILoveItWhenItRains-1998.jpg|Greg singing EmmaRyaninWiggleTime(re-recording).jpg|Emma hugging her teddy bear JessicaHalloraninWiggleTime(re-recording).jpg|Jessie hugging her teddy bear JessicaHalloranandSianRyan.jpg|Jessie and Sian hugging their teddy bears QuackQuack-SongTitle.jpg|Song title QuackQuack-NonLivePrologue.jpg|Anthony, Captain and Greg CaptainFallingDowninWiggleTime(re-recording).jpg|Captain falling down QuackQuack-NonLivePrologue2.jpg|Greg introducing "Quack Quack" QuackQuack-NonLiveRecording.jpg|"Quack Quack" GregSingingQuackQuack-NonLive.jpg|Greg singing JeffPlayingRedStarryKeyboardinWiggleTime(re-recording)3.jpg|Jeff playing Red Starry Keyboard File:MurrayPlayingYellowTakamineAcousticGuitarinWiggleTime(re-recording)2.jpg|Murray playing yellow Takamine acoustic guitar MarchingAlong-BallTitle.jpg GregSingingMarchingAlong.jpg|Greg singing MurrayPlayingRedTakamineAcousticGuitarinWiggleTime1998.jpg|Murray playing red Takamine guitar MarchingAlong-1998.jpg|"Marching Along" Dorothy'sBirthdayParty-BallTitle.jpg Dorothy'sBirthdayParty(1998).jpg|"Dorothy's Birthday Party" DorothyandHenryinWiggleTime(re-recording).jpg|Dorothy and Henry DorothyDancingatherBirthdayPartyinWiggleTime1998.jpg|Dorothy dancing TheEarlyWigglyGroupinWiggleTime1998.jpg|The Early Wiggly Group TheOtherWigglyGroupinWiggleTime1998.jpg|The Other Wiggly Group GregSingingDorothy'sBirthdayParty-1998.jpg|Greg singing TheProfessionalWigglyGroupinWiggleTime1998.jpg|The Professional Wiggly Group ClareFieldinWiggleTime(re-recording).jpg|Clare CaptainandHenryatDorothy'sBirthdayParty.jpg|Captain and Henry AnthonyandHenryatDorothy'sBirthdayParty.jpg|Anthony and Henry CaptainFeatherswordatDorothy'sBirthdayParty.jpg|Captain Feathersword HenryatDorothy'sBirthdayParty.jpg|Henry HenryandEmmaRyan.jpg|Henry and Emma HenryandJeffatDorothy'sBirthdayParty.jpg|Henry and Jeff TheMaleWigglyFriendsinWiggleTime(re-recording).jpg|The Male Wiggle Friends Greg,JeffandtheMaleWigglyFriends.jpg|Greg, Jeff and the Male Wiggly Friends RedStarryGuitarinWiggleTime(re-recording).jpg|Red Starry Guitar TheMaleWigglyGroupinWiggleTime1998.jpg|The Male Wiggly Group WagsandAnthonyinWiggleTime(re-recording).jpg|Wags and Anthony WagsandJessicaHalloran.jpg|Wags and Jessie CaptainFeatherswordDancingatDorothy'sBirthdayParty.jpg|Captain Feathersword dancing MurrayPlayingRedStarryGuitaratDorothy'sBirthdayParty.jpg|Murray playing red Starry Guitar WagsatDorothy'sBirthdayParty.jpg|Wags at Dorothy's Birthday Party TheAwakeWigglyGroupinWiggleTime1998.jpg|The Awake Wiggly Group TheLandWigglyGroupatDorothy'sBirthdayParty.jpg|The Land Wiggly Group JosephFieldinWiggleTime(re-recording).jpg|Joseph Field CassandraHalloraninWiggleTime(re-recording).jpg|Cassie AnthonyatDorothy'sBirthdayParty.jpg|Anthony TheWigglyGroupatDorothy'sBirthdayParty.jpg|The Wiggly Group TheWigglesBigShow-BallTitle.jpg WavetoWags-1998LivePrologue.jpg|"Let's all wave to Wags the Dog." WagsinTheWigglesBigShow.jpg|Wags WavetoWags-Live.jpg|"Wave to Wags" JeffandWagsinTheWigglesBigShow.jpg|Jeff and Wags WagsandMurrayinTheWigglesBigShow.jpg|Wags and Murray WagsandAnthonyinTheWigglesBigShow.jpg|Wags and Anthony MurrayPlayingFenderBassGuitarinTheWigglesBigShow.jpg|Murray playing Fender bass guitar AnthonyPlayingRedTakamineAcousticGuitarinTheWigglesBigShow.png|Anthony playing red Takamine acoustic guitar RedStarryGuitarinTheWigglesBigShow.jpg|Anthony, Greg and Wags (Notice that the Red Starry Guitar is seen in the background) GregandWagsinTheWigglesBigShow.jpg|Greg and Wags GregandAnthonyinTheWigglesBigShow.jpg|Greg and Anthony WagsandTheWigglesinTheWigglesBigShow.jpg|Wags and the Wiggles FiveLittleDucks-LivePrologue.jpg|Murray introducing "Five Little Ducks" MurraySingingFiveLittleDucks.jpg|Murray singing GregPlayingFenderBassGuitar.jpg|Greg playing Fender bass guitar FatherDuck.jpg|Father Duck CaptainFeatherswordCrying.jpg|Captain Feathersword crying MurrayandCaptainFeatherswordinTheWigglesBigShow.jpg|Murray and Captain Feathersword FiveLittleDucks-1998Live.jpg|"Five Little Ducks" MurrayinTheWigglesBigShow.jpg|Murray FiveLittleDucks-Epilogue.jpg|Captain, The five little ducks and Father Duck TheAwakeWigglyHumansinTheWigglesBigShow.jpg|The Awake Wiggly Humans OfficerBeaplesinTheWigglesBigShow.jpg|Officer Beaples WigglyMedley-Prologue.jpg|Officer Beaples and the audience OfficerBeaplesBlowingherWhistle.jpg|Officer Beaples blowing her whistle MurrayandDorothyinTheWigglesBigShow.jpg|Murray and Dorothy TheWigglesandDorothyinTheWigglesBigShow.jpg|The Wiggles and Dorothy Dorothy(WouldYouLikeToDance?)-1998Live.jpg|"Dorothy (Would You Like to Dance?)" JeffandDorothyinTheWigglesBigShow.jpg|Jeff and Dorothy DorothyDancinginTheWigglesBigShow.jpg|Dorothy dancing GregSingingWigglyMedley.jpg|Greg singing FruitSalad-Live.jpg|Greg singing "Fruit Salad" TheOtherWigglesinTheWigglesBigShow.jpg|The Other Wiggles HotPotato-LiveMedley.jpg|The Wiggles singing "Hot Potato" TheOppositeWigglyGroupinTheWigglesBigShow.jpg|The Opposite Wiggly Group CanYou(PointYourFingersandDotheTwist?)-LiveMedley.jpg|The Wiggly Mascots dancing TheWigglyMascotsinTheWigglesBigShow.jpg|The Wiggly Mascots GregandHenryinTheWigglesBigShow.jpg|Greg and Henry GregSingingIt'saPirateParty.jpg|Greg singing "It's a Pirate Party" It'saPirateParty-WigglyMedley.jpg|"It's a Pirate Party on the Goodship Feathersword" CaptainFeatherswordDancinginTheWigglesBigShow.jpg|Captain Feathersword dancing ClareFieldinTheWigglesBigShow.jpg|Colored Dancer Clare Field Rock-a-ByeYourBear-1998Live.jpg|The Wiggles & their friends doing "Rock-a-Bye Your Bear" TheEarlyWigglyGroupinTheWigglesBigShow.jpg|The Early Wiggly Group AnthonyandMurrayinTheWigglesBigShow.jpg|Anthony and Murray EmmaRyaninTheWigglesBigShow.jpg|Colored Dancer Emma Ryan JeffinTheWigglesBigShow.jpg|Jeff QuackQuack-LiveMedley.jpg|The Wiggly Group singing "Quack, Quack" JeffSleepinginWigglyMedley.jpg|Jeff sleeping WigglyMedley-Live.jpg|''Wiggly Medley'' WiggleTime1998EndCredits.jpg|End Credits Behind the Scenes AnthonyandMurrayinWiggleTime(re-recording)-BehindtheScenes.jpg|Anthony and Murray WiggleTime1998-BehindtheScenes.jpg|Behind the Scenes BorceonCamera.jpg|Borce on camera DorothytheDinosaur(1998)-BehindtheScenes.jpg|Behind the Scenes: Dorothy the Dinosaur Alternate Song Titles (TV Series 1, 2, Hot Potatoes) GetReadytoWiggleBanneronTheS.SFeathersword.jpg|A banner title card (on The S.S Feathersword) of Get Ready to Wiggle from Zardo Zap. HereComesABear-BigRedCarBanner.jpg|A Big Red Car banner of Here Comes a Bear from Zardo Zap. CaptainFeatherswordBanneronTheS.SFeathersword.jpg|A banner title card (on The S.S Feathersword) of Captain Feathersword from Jeff the Mechanic. UncleNoah'sArkBanneronTheS.SFeathersword.jpg|A banner title card (on The S.S Feathersword) of Uncle Noah's Ark from Anthony's Haircut. PoniesBanneronTheS.SFeathersword.jpg|A banner title card (on The S.S Feathersword) of Ponies from Anthony's Friend. DorothytheDinosaurBanneronTheS.SFeathersword.jpg|A banner title card (on The S.S Feathersword) of Dorothy the Dinosaur from Wiggle Opera. WheneverIHearThisMusicBanneronTheS.SFeathersword.jpg|A banner title card (on Captain Feathersword's Pirate Ship) of Whenever I Hear This Music from Lilly. HenrytheOctopusBanneronTheS.SFeathersword.jpg|A banner title card (on The S.S Feathersword) of Henry the Octopus from Murray's Shirt. Rock-A-ByeYourBear-BigRedCarBanner.jpg|A Big Red Car banner of Rock-a-Bye Your Bear from Jeff the Mechanic. ILoveItWhenItRainsBanneronTheS.SFeathersword.jpg|A banner title card (on The S.S Feathersword) of I Love It When It Rains from Building Blocks. QuackQuackBanneronTheS.SFeathersword.jpg|A banner title card (on The S.S Feathersword) of Quack Quack from Building Blocks. Dorothy'sBirthdayParty-BigRedCarBanner.jpg|A Big Red Car banner of Dorothy's Birthday Party from Anthony's Friend. WavetoWags-SongTitle.jpg|Wave to Wags title card from Muscleman Murray GetReadyToWiggle-RainbowTitle.jpg|Rainbow Title HereComesABear-RainbowTitle.jpg|Rainbow Title CaptainFeathersword-RainbowTitle.jpg|Rainbow Title UncleNoah'sArk-RainbowTitle.jpg|Rainbow Title Ponies-RainbowTitle.jpg|Rainbow Title DorothyTheDinosaur-RainbowTitle.jpg|Rainbow Title WheneverIHearThisMusic-RainbowTitle.jpg|Rainbow Title HenrytheOctopus-RainbowTitle.jpg|Rainbow Title ILoveItWhenItRains-RainbowTitle.jpg|Rainbow Title GetReadytoWiggle-2010SongTitle.jpg|Alternate title for Get Ready to Wiggle (from the 2010 version of Hot Potatoes: The Best of The Wiggles) CaptainFeatherswordFellAsleepOnHisPirateShip-2010SongTitle.jpg|Alternate title for Captain Feathersword Fell Asleep On His Pirate Ship from (the 2010 version of Hot Potatoes: The Best of The Wiggles) Rock-a-ByeYourBear-2010SongTitle.jpg|Alternate title for Rock-a-Bye Your Bear (from the 2010 version of Hot Potatoes: The Best of The Wiggles) Rock-a-ByeYourBear-HPTBOTW2013SongTitle.jpg|Alternate title for Rock-a-Bye Your Bear (from the 2013 version of Hot Potatoes: The Best of The Wiggles) CaptainFeatherswordFellAsleepOnHisPirateShip-HPTBOTW2013SongTitle.jpg|Alternate title for Captain Feathersword Fell Asleep On His Pirate Ship from (the 2013 version of Hot Potatoes: The Best of The Wiggles) GetReadytoWiggle-HPTBOTW2013SongTitle.jpg|Alternate title for Get Ready to Wiggle (from the 2013 version of Hot Potatoes: The Best of The Wiggles) DVD Menu Gallery (US only) WiggleTime-DVDMenu.jpg|Main menu (Song used: Get Ready to Wiggle) WiggleTime-SongSelectionMenu.jpg|Song selection menu (Song used: Whenever I Hear This Music(1993)) WiggleTime-SongSelectionMenu2.jpg|Song selection menu page 2 (Song used: Whenever I Hear This Music(1993)) WiggleTime-SpecialFeaturesMenu.jpg|Special Features menu (Song used: Henry the Octopus (1993)) WiggleTime-SubtitlesMenu.jpg|Subtitles menu (Song used: I Love it When it Rains) WiggleTime-TrailersMenu.jpg|Trailers menu (Song used: Dorothy the Dinosaur USTrailersMenu-WiggleTimeVersion.jpg|Trailer selection for other Wiggles videos (Song used: Get Ready to Wiggle) bandicam 2016-01-17 10-43-04-441.jpg|Prototype main menu |For the menu of the Australian double feature with Yummy Yummy, see here. DVD and VHS Gallery WiggleTime1998BackCover.jpg|Back cover WiggleTime1998FullCover.JPG|Full cover YummyYummy-WiggleTimeDVD.jpg|Full Cover of Double Feature w/Yummy Yummy YummyYummy-WiggleTimeDVDInsideCover.jpg|Double Feature Inside Cover YummyYummy-WiggleTimeDVDDisc.jpg|Double Feature Disc WiggleTime-USAFullVHSCover.jpg|US VHS cover (original) WiggleTimeUSAVHS.jpg|US VHS WiggleTimeUSAVHSFrontCover.jpg|US VHS cover (HiT re-release) WiggleTimeUSAVHSBackCover.jpg|US VHS back cover (HiT re-release) WiggleTimeUSADVDFullCover.jpg|Full US DVD Cover WiggleTimeUSADVD.jpg|US Disc 0 (34).jpg|UK Double feature w/Magical Adventure A Wiggly Movie DVD Cover 11529787.jpg|Wiggle Time 2007 Warner Home Video re-release DVD Cover 0 (31).jpg|Wiggle Time 2011 NCircle re-release DVD Cover WiggleTime-UnreleasednCircleCover.jpg|Original/Unreleased nCircle re-release cover WiggleTime!-UKCover.JPG|UK VHS Front Cover WiggleTimeUK1999VHSBackCover.jpg|UK VHS Back Cover WiggleTimeUKVHSBackCover2.jpg|Better Condition VHS Tape Back Cover FullSizeRender (1).jpg|UK VHS Spine WiggleTimeUK1999VHSTape.jpg|UK VHS Tape WTandYYUKPromo.jpg|A UK promo for this video and Yummy Yummy (re-recording) FullSizeRender (4).jpg|UK Video Tape Spine WP_20151030_074.jpg|2007 Warner Home Video re-release Disc WP_20151030_077.jpg|Wiggle Time 2011 NCircle re-release Disc WP 20151030 091-1.jpg|Wiggle Time 2011 NCircle re-release Back cover $_16.jpg|AUS vhs tape 2064685bh.jpg|Back cover 81B5-2xUsML._SL1500_.jpg|Back cover WiggleTimeCanadianDVDCover.jpg|Canadian DVD Cover 20160813_092904.jpg|Wiggle Time 2012 NCircle re-release DVD Cover 20160813_205818.jpg|Inside cover $_55.JPG|Tall Clamshell VHS Cover $_52.JPG|Back cover $_53.JPG|Tape 20170521_182758.jpg|US Regular Disc 2005-The-Wiggles-Wiggle-Time-Kids-40-Minute.jpg|2005 Reprint DVD Cover 2005-The-Wiggles-Wiggle-Time-Kids-40-Minute-_57 (1).jpg|Back cover 20170725_153316.jpg|Inside cover Promo Pictures Slideshow Dorothyin1998.jpg|Dorothy the Dinosaur in promo picture TheWigglyGroupin1998PromoPicture.jpg|The Wiggly Group TheWiggleFriendsin1998PromoPicture.jpg|The Wiggle Friends TheWiggleFriendsin1998PromoPicture2.jpg|The Wiggle Friends PaulHesterandPaulField.jpg|Paul Hester and Paul Field Similarities to 1993 Version *Jeff is sleeping at the very beginning before Get Ready to Wiggle. *The first four songs, in this particular order, are Get Ready to Wiggle, Here Comes a Bear, Captain Feathersword, and Uncle Noah's Ark. *Greg introduces "Here Comes a Bear". *The Wiggles lean in close to each other and towards the camera as they growl like a scary bear at the very end of the song. *In the intro for "Captain Feathersword", the captain himself sneaks up on The Wiggles and tickles them. As Greg then tries to say something important, he is interrupted by Captain Feathersword's tickle. Greg asks Captain Feathersword if he tickled Greg. Captain Feathersword lies and says no. Greg then asks the others, who reply yes. Greg tells the captain no more tickling. After this happens again, the five do a pirate dance. *Murray introduces "Uncle Noah's Ark" with the same dialogue and does the actions for each animal. *Anthony introduces "Dorothy the Dinosaur". *"Dorothy the Dinosaur" is the sixth song. *There is no intro for "Whenever I hear this Music". *"Whenever I Hear This Music" is before "Henry The Octopus" *Jeff has an extra purple shirt on pretending to be an octopus, then pulls his shirt down to show that it's just him, and introduces his friend who is an octopus. *The Wiggles and some kids have a teddy bear's picnic. Greg says that he knows a song about teddy bears and invites us to join in on the singing and actions. *Greg does the magic coloring book trick. (See plot for details.) *At least one wiggle is with some kids making paintings using droppers. Then shows us how the paint falling out of the dropper looks like rain. *The Wiggles and some kids (whom are carrying presents) sing Marching Along as they march to the party. Everyone stops as the wiggle in front tells us that they are going to Dorothy's Birthday Party, then invites us to come along too. Right after that, everyone continues marching and singing. *"Dorothy's Birthday Party" follows "Marching Along". *The previous two songs are the last two of the video. (not counting the concert footage) Category:Re-recorded Category:Videos Category:1998 Category:1998 DVDs Category:1999 Category:1999 DVDs Category:2000 Category:2000 DVDs Category:2004 Category:2004 DVDs Category:Wiggles videos Category:Wiggles videos from the 90's Category:Let's Wiggle Series Category:Music Category:Usa vhs Category:Slipcovers Category:TV Songs Videos Category:Series 1 Category:Series 1 Videos Category:Series 2 Category:Series 2 Videos Category:Wiggly DVDs Category:DVDs Category:Video Galleries Category:Galleries